Just What Friends Do
by Chanooa
Summary: Danny and Jackson are drunk, and Jackson can't help himself while watching Danny half-naked and sleeping. Smut, slash, almost dubcon. Just a little smutty oneshot since I haven't done one for tw in a while.


Jackson fell off of the bed with a thud. Grabbing his aching head, he looked up from the floor. Danny was still passed out on the bed, his shirtless, tanned torso now exposed, since Jackson had taken half of the blanket down with him. Jackson tried to get his bearings and remember where he was. He knew the room: it was Danny's. He was at Danny's house. Okay, that was a start. Judging by his headache, they'd been drinking. Right, they'd gone to a party together earlier that night, since they hadn't been able to hang out as much since Jackson got the bite. How had they ended up here?

He tried to push through the drunken fog in his brain so that he could remember. They'd had a lot to drink, both of them. They were at a party at Lydia's house. Danny had more to drink, since he was just getting over a nasty break up. Once the party started to wind down, Scott offered to drive them home. Jackson had said no, but Lydia insisted that they either stay at her house or go with Scott, since he was sober.

They'd opted to go with Scott, since Lydia always tried to rope whoever slept over into helping her clean up the next day. Cleaning vomit out of someone else's carpet with a hangover was not Jackson's idea of fun. Scott drove them to Danny's house, since it was closer. Once they arrived, Jackson got out, insisting that he couldn't bear breathing the same air as Scott for one more minute. Danny assured Scott that his parents were gone, and Jackson would be fine.

After that was still kind of a blur. Obviously, they'd gotten up the stairs and into bed, shedding their shirts in the process. This wasn't a totally unusual event for the best friends. Jackson closed his eyes for a minute, letting a wave of nausea pass. It was still dark out, and Jackson was still feeling drunk. He figured they'd only been asleep for a little while.

He stood up, kicking off his shoes. Apparently they'd gotten their shirts off, but nothing else. Trying to wake his sleeping friend, Jackson abruptly pulled the covers off of him. All this managed to do was harden the boy's nipples in the cold air. "Danny," he slurred, shaking the boy by his shoulder. He got an aggravated moan in response, and the boy turned over. His hand smacked Jackson's pelvis, brushing his penis. It was then that Jackson noticed his erection. His jeans were tented by his full seven inches, erect and throbbing. The contact with Danny's hand had sent waves of pleasure through his body; he badly needed relief. His cock had gotten bigger since becoming a werewolf, and it always seemed to be hard. And when he needed to get off, it was like he couldn't control himself. The wolf took over.

Kicking off his socks, Jackson tried to ignore his state of arousal. He figured it would go away if he didn't think about sex. However, dropping his pants only exacerbated the situation. His gray cotton boxer-briefs supplied no resistance, and blood flowed freely to his hard-on. It bounced as he walked to the foot of the bed, leading the way in front of him. He pulled off Danny's shoes, used to having to undress the sleeping boy after a night of drinking. Usually, however, the situation was reversed.

Jackson pulled the sleeping boy's socks off, throwing them into a pile with his own clothes. He reached over the boy, undoing his pants. His boner brushed against the boy's strong thigh. The muscles in Danny's leg contracted in response, rubbing Jackson's boner. Quickly undoing his friend's pants, Jackson yanked them down off of his legs as fast as possible, trying to take his cock off of his friend's leg as fast as possible. In the rush, however, the edge of Danny's pink briefs caught on the pants, pulling them. Now the waist of his briefs was tugged down low on his left side, revealing the gap between his pelvis and leg, as well as a significant amount of pubic hair. The small underwear already rode low, exposing the v-shape of muscle on his hips and pelvis.

He'd seen his friend in various states of undress many times, especially since they were both on the lacrosse team, but now Jackson viewed him in a different light. In his drunken state, Jackson could admire the lean, angular shape of his tanned friend, and appreciate the hard muscles beneath the soft skin. Moreover, he knew that he had complete control over the drunken, nearly-naked boy. With his raging boner, it was hard to deny such a temptation.

"Danny," Jackson whispered again, shaking his friend by the foot. No response.

"Danny," Jackson whispered even louder, grabbing his friend's hairy shin and shaking it.

"Danny," Jackson said louder, taking his firm thigh in his hand, shaking it.

"Danny!" Jackson practically yelled, grabbing his friend's bare hip, exposed by the angled underwear, and shaking him.

"What?" Danny asked in a hoarse voice, vaguely turning his head in the direction of his friend.

Jackson kept his hand on the bare flesh, unable to remove it. "I'm really hard," Jackson said, his words slightly mumbled in his drunken state.

"I like this dream," Danny said, a smile dimpling his cute cheeks as a look of content spread across his exotic features. "I'll help you get off."

Jackson stared at his friend for a moment, unsure of how to continue. Eventually, Danny went back to sleep. Taking that as a good enough consent, Jackson dropped his boxer-briefs, freeing his boner. The smell of his wet precum almost immediately filled the room with its musky, erotic aroma. Jackson pulled down his friend's underwear, too, slowly revealing each inch of tanned skin.

He ran his hands over his friend's now-exposed pelvis. He started at the bellybutton, rubbing down the flat v-shape of muscles, following his happy trail. This led to a neatly trimmed bush of dark pubes. His hand slipped around the soft, uncut, three-inch member, noticing that it was tanned as well. It was warm beneath his hand, and started to swell at his touch. He moved on to the boy's low-hanging balls, lying limply between his legs. He cupped the big sack, noticing the thick balls within. He moved one hand down, between the boy's legs, which were slightly opened.

While pumping his own cock with his free hand, Jackson pressed his fingers against the area of skin beneath the boy's balls, pushing his prostate. Danny's cock began to swell at the sensation. Going further, he ran a finger along Danny's ass crack. He could feel the big cheeks pressing in on his finger as he slipped one between them. He snaked his finger along until he felt a tight pucker. Moving his finger in a circular motion, Jackson convinced the hole to open. He worked his finger in until he could feel the boy's prostate. By now, Danny's cock was at its full eight inches, lying against his flat stomach. Jackson continued jacking himself off while he fingerfucked Danny's asshole, teasing the prostate with two fingers now.

Seeing Danny's cock react so encouragingly to the anal play, Jackson began to wonder how it felt. Granted, he was still fairly drunk, but Jackson figured that if it could get Danny hard, it could help him cum. He crawled up on the bed, getting on all fours. Spreading his cheeks with one hand, Jackson managed to maneuver Danny's hand to his hole. Separating one finger from the rest, Jackson pushed the digit into his hole. He jacked off with his free hand, using his other to guide Danny's finger in and out of his hole. The sleeping boy automatically began pushing his fingers into the hole, apparently fingering someone in his dream. Jackson used his hand to stabilize himself now, still pumping his dick with the other.

The sensation inside of him was nearly unbearable. It felt hot to have another person physically inside of his body, and the added sensation of fingers against his sensitive prostate made him see stars. He looked at Danny's cock, feeling bad. He now knew how great it felt to get finger fucked, but he'd left his friend high and dry. Leaning over slightly, Jackson took the eight inches in his mouth. He flicked the head with his tongue at first, then gradually moved on to taking it in his head. Then he began pushing his face against the boy's pelvis as far as he could, deep throating the cock. The musky smell of Danny's balls sent him over the edge; Jackson's abs clenched as his cock spurt out three loads of cum onto the sheets below.

He used his jizz-covered hand to play with Danny's nuts as he focused now on getting his friend off, the boy still playing with his ass. He moved his hand to rub Danny's prostate, his fingers massaging the aread between his balls and ass. Jackson heard Danny moan, and his mouth filled with warm, salty jizz. Sitting upright, he was unsure of what to do. There was nowhere to spit the cum out, but he didn't want to swallow it. He did his best, coughing as he allowed the load to go down his throat. Some of the cum flew out of his mouth, landing on Danny's flat stomach.

Pulling the satisfied boy's fingers from his asshole, Jackson imagined Danny waking up. He would be hung over, and find that his fingers were sticky from Jackson's hole. He'd find jizz on his sheets, as well as cum mixed with spit on his hard abs. He'd notice that he was naked, and so was Jackson. It turned him on, imagining his best friend realizing what had happened the night before. However, this would apparently not be necessary. As he lied down next to Danny, curling up to drift off to sleep, he heard Danny say "I always wondered if you were really asleep when I took your clothes off."


End file.
